wwe_12fandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sienna
) Detroid, Michigan, Estados Unidos |Fallecimiento= |Causa de fallecimiento= |Residencia= |Universidad= |Ocupación= |Años activo(a)= |Pareja(s)= |Cónyuge(s)= |Hijo(s)= |Familia= |Nombre(s) de ring= Allysin Kay Beth Moore Maria Maria Sienna |Altura= 5 pies y 10 pulgadas (1.78 m) |Peso= 150 lb (68 kg) |Anunciado(a) desde= Detroid, Michigan |Entrenadores= Bill Martel Mathew Priest |Debut= 28 de diciembre de 2008 |Retiro= }}Allysin Kay (nacida el 5 de noviembre de 1987) es una luchadora profesional estadounidense, quien es mejor conocida por su tiempo en Impact Wrestling bajo el nombre de ring Sienna. Ella sería dos veces Impact Wrestling Knockouts Champion. Ella lucha en el circuito independiente en los Estados Unidos y Canadá, lo más notable es para Absolute Intense Wrestling (AIW), Women Superstars Uncensored (WSU), Shimmer Women Athletes y Shine Wrestling. Ella sería anteriormente una vez AIW Women's Champion, y sería anteriormente WSU Tag Team Champion con su compañera Sassy Stephie. Carrera como luchadora profesional 'Principios de su carrera (2008–2011)' Una fan de la lucha libre profesional desde su infancia, Kay se involucraría en el negocio de la lucha libre en julio de 2008, cuando ella comenzaría a entrenar con Mathew Priest y Bill Martel en la Blue Collar Wrestling Alliance (BCWA) en su ciudad natal Detroit, Michigan. Seis meses más tarde, ella debutaría en contra de Shavonne Norrell el 28 de diciembre. Kay y Norrell se verían involucradas en una rivalidad que duraría la mayor parte de 2009, que incluiría una lucha con Cuenta en Cualquier Lugar durante Summer Standoff en agosto de 2009. Kay más tarde comenzaría a competir en contra de luchadores hombres. A finales de 2010, el BCWA National Championship quedaría vacante, y Kay ingresaría al torneo para determinar al nuevo campeón. Ella llegaría a las semifinales, donde perdería ante el eventual vencedor Scotty Primo. Hasta el cierre de BCWA a mediados de 2011, Kay trataría con regularidad de ganar el campeonato. Hasta marzo de 2010, Kay trabajaría exclusivamente para la BCWA. Su primer lucha en otra promoción sería en contra de Jefferson Saint para Beyond Wrestling. A mediados de 2010, Kay comenzaría a luchar para la Main Event Championship Wrestling. Ella debutaría en contra de Jessicka Havok, y ambas entraron en una rivalidad que se extendería hacía otras promociones, incluyendo la Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling. La rivalidad concluiría en un dos de tres caídas todo vale pelea callejera, la cual sería ganada por Havok. Después de la rivalidad, Kay y Havok formaron un equipo llamado Team Be Jealous. 'Absolute Intense Wrestling (2010–2014)' thumb|170px|Allysin Kay durante un show de TCW en Kitchner, Ontario, Canadá, en julio de 2011 Kay debutaría para Absolute Intense Wrestling (AIW) en abril de 2010, perdiendo ante Jessicka Havok, y al siguiente mes, ella perdería ante Angel Dust. Durante Girls Night Out 3 en enero de 2011, Kay obtendría su primera victoria en AIW, derrotando a Roxie Cotton. En junio durante Road to Absolution, ella se uniría al estable Flexor Industries. Durante Girls Night Out 4, ella derrotaría a Mickie Knuckles. Kay perdería ante Mia Yim durante Girls Night Out 5, en una lucha donde Yim legítimamente le rompería la nariz a Kay con una patada. Durante Girls Night Out 6 el 15 de abril de 2012, Kay se enfrentaría ante Yim por el vacante AIW Women's Championship, que Kay ganaría. La tercer lucha de la serie entre el dúo se llevaría a cabo durante Girls Night Out 7, donde Kay retendría su campeonato. Kay pasaría a defender su campeonato en contra de Jennifer Blake, Crazy Mary Dobson y KC Warfield a lo largo de 2012. En 2013, Kay derrotaría a Mickie Knuckles para retener el campeonato durante Girls Night Out 8 en marzo y defendería con éxito el campeonato en contra de Veda Scott y MsChif en octubre y noviembre, respectivamente. En marzo de 2014, Kay retendría el campeonato en contra de Leah Von Dutch durante Girls Night Out 11, pero perdería el campeonato ante Athena durante Girls Night Out 12 el 29 de marzo en una lucha sin descalificación, cuenta en cualquier lugar. 'Women Superstars Uncensored (2011–2014)' En enero de 2011, Kay debutaría para Women Superstars Uncensored (WSU) durante el internet pago por visión The Final Chapter en un esfuerzo fallido ante Jamilia Craft. Ella regresaría a WSU dos meses más tarde, siendo derrotada por Kristin Astara durante el 4th Anniversary Show. Durante el internet pago por visión Uncensored Rumble en junio, Kay se encontraba en la posición perdedora de una lucha por equipos de ocho personas, y también competiría en la batalla real más tarde en la noche. En agosto, Kay obtendría su primer victoria en WSU cuando ella resultaría victoriosa de una lucha de cuatro esquinas en contra de Marti Belle, Tina San Antonio, y Niya. Kay entonces uniría fuerzas con Jessicka Havok y Sassy Stephie, creando un nuevo estable conocido como The Midwest Militia. Kay competiría en luchas por equipos con los miembros de The Midwest Militia durante los siguientes meses, incluyendo una victoria en una lucha Juegos de Guerra en contra del Team WSU (Mercedes Martinez, Alicia, y Brittney Savage) durante el internet pago por visión Breaking Barriers II en noviembre. El 3 de marzo de 2012, Kay y Stephie ganarían los WSU Tag Team Championship logrando derrotar a las Soul Sisters (Jana y Latasha). Ellas lograrían defender los campeonatos en contra de los equipos de Alicia y Brittney Savage y las Soul Sisters en abril. Como parte de un intercambio de talentos, The Midwest Militia comenzaría a competir para la promoción canadiense NCW Femmes Fatales (NCWFF) en 2012. Durante el noveno show de NCWFF en julio de 2012, las Midwest Militia derrotarían a Courtney Rush, Xandra Bale, y Cat Power en una lucha de seis mujeres por equipos. Durante el pago por visión WSU King and Queen of the Ring, ellas lograrían retener los campeonatos ante Marti Belle y Lexxus. El 8 de febrero de 2014, Kay y Stephie perderían los WSU Tag Team Championship ante Kimber Lee y Annie Social, cuando Havok, quién estaba sustituyendo a Kay, atacaría a Stephie durante la lucha. El 13 de septiembre, Kay desafiaría sin éxito a LuFisto por el WSU Championship. 'Shine Wrestling (2012–presente)' : Artículo principal: Valkyrie Kay se uniría a Shine Wrestling en 2012. Ella debutaría en el espectáculo inaugural, formando un equipo con Taylor Made, y el dúo derrotaría a Tracy Taylor y Su Yung. April Hunter se añadiría más tarde a la alianza, con el trío que empezaron a llamarse Made in Sin. Durante Shine 7, Made in Sin lograrían derrotar a Tracy Taylor, Su Yung, y Mia Yim en una lucha de seis mujeres por equipos. Con la adición de Rain e Ivelisse Vélez, el equipo se haría conocido como Valkyrie. Durante Shine 8, Valkyrie lograrían derrotar a Amazing Kong, Angelina Love, Christina Von Eerie, y Yim en una lucha de ocho mujeres por equipos. Durante Shine 10, Kay derrotaría a Nikki Roxx en una lucha de clasificación para el torneo por el Shine Championship. Cuando Kay interfiria en el evento principal entre su aliada Rain y Angelina Love, ella sería suspendida por Lexie Fyfe durante 90 días y sería removida del torneo. Kay regresaría durante Shine 13 el 27 de septiembre, haciendo equipo con Ivelisse para derrotar a Jessicka Havok y Amazing Kong, después de un clotheslining accidental a su anterior aliada Havok. En el siguiente show, Kay atacaría a Havok, lo que las llevaría a una lucha individual durante Shine 15, que acabaría sin decisión. Después de que su siguiente lucha acabara en un doble conteo fuera, Kay y Havok se enfrentarían en una pelea callejera Ybor City en abril de 2014, que terminaría sin decisión cuando Havok sería golpeada por un coche como parte de la historia. La rivalidad entre Kay y Havok culminaría en una lucha Última Mujer de Pie durante Shine 20, que Kay ganaría. Durante Shine 30 el 2 de octubre de 2015, Kay derrotaría a Saraya Knight en una lucha sin restricción. Durante Shine 53, el 8 de septiembre de 2018, Kay derrotaría a Mercedes Martinez en la final del torneo para ganar el vacante Shine Championship. Durante su reinado, Kay lograría retener su título ante varias competidores tales como Ivelisse, LuFisto y Yung. En WWN Supershow Mercury Rising 2019, Kay perdería su campeonato ante Miyu Yamashita en un título vs. título con Yamashita defendiendo el Tokyo Princess of Princess Championship al mismo tiempo. 'Otras promociones (2012–2016)' Kay haría su debut para Shimmer Women Athletes el 27 de octubre de 2012, como parte del Volumen 49. Ella y Taylor Made, como Made in Sin, derrotarían a Shazza McKenzie y Veda Scott. Made in Sin saldrían derrotadas en el Volumen 51 en octubre de 2012 ante Regeneration X (Allison Danger y Leva Bates), y en el Volumen 52 ante el equipo de Kana y LuFisto. Durante el Volumen 55, Kay derrotaría a Thunderkitty en una lucha individual. Made in Sin derrotarían a MsEerie (MsChif y Christina Von Eerie) durante el Volumen 56, pero saldrían derrotadas en una lucha de seis mujeres por equipos durante el Volumen 57. Kay debutaría para Ring of Honor (ROH) durante el programa de televisión Ring of Honor Wrestling el 3 de noviembre de 2012, saliendo derrotada por MsChif. En septiembre de 2015, Kay sería parte de unas pruebas realizadas por WWE."Allysin Kay fue hacer una prueba con la WWE está semana" (inglés). SquaredCircleSirens.com. 18 de septiembre de 2015. Bajo el nombre de ring 'Sienna', se anunciaría que ella iba hacer su debut en la promoción Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide donde sería parte de la Lucha Libre World Cup 2016 en el Torneo de División Femenina. Ella sería parte del 'Team Usa' junto a Cheerleader Melissa y Santana Garrett. 'Japón y Europa (2013, 2014)' El 7 de julio de 2013, Kay realizaría su primer tour por Japón con la promoción World Woman Pro-Wrestling Diana, saliendo derrotada por Keiko Aono en una lucha individual en Kawasaki. El 4 de agosto, Kay y Crazy Mary no lograrían vencer a Aono y Yumiko Hotta por los WWWD World Tag Team Championship. El 28 de septiembre de 2014, Kay haría su debut en Europa para la compania britanica Bellatrix Female Warriors, fundada por Sweet Saraya, saliendo derrotada por la Bellatrix World Champion, Liberty. 'Impact Wrestling (2016–2018)' thumb|left|170px|Sienna en agosto de 2016 El 21 de abril de 2016, se había reportado que Kay había firmado un contrato con Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). Ella haría su debut para la promoción, ese mismo día, durante las grabaciones de mayo para Impact Wrestling, trabajando bajo el nombre de ring Sienna, donde atacaría a Jade. Ella luego ingresaría en una rivalidad con Gail Kim y Jade con una alianza con Maria y Allie, estableciendose así misma como villana. El 24 de abril durante las grabaciones de Impact Wrestling, Sienna derrotaría a Madison Rayne para conventirse en la contendiente número uno y enfrentarse ante Jade por el TNA Knockouts Championship durante Slammiversary. El 17 de mayo episodio de Impact Wrestling, Sienna lograría derrotar a Velvet Sky con el trabajo de Sky en juego. Ella luego sería derrotada por Gail Kim el 24 de mayo episodio de Impact Wrestling, luego de la lucha, Sienna y Maria atacarían a Kim. El 31 de mayo episodio de Impact Wrestling, Sienna y Allie serían derrotadas por Kim y Jade en una lucha por equipos. Durante Slammiversary, Sienna capturaría el TNA Knockouts Championship derrotando a Jade y Gail Kim, luego de que Marti Bell regresaría y atacara a Jade. El 25 de agosto de 2016 durante Turning Point Sienna perdería el TNA Knockouts Championship ante Allie en una Lucha Fatal de Cinco, que también involucraría Madison Rayne, Marti Bell, y Jade. Alineada con Maria y Laurel Van Ness, ella a menudo atacaría a Gail Kim. El 6 de enero de 2017, durante el evento One Night Only: Live!, Sienna desafiaría sin éxito a Rosemary por el TNA Knockouts Championship. La siguiente semana en Impact Wrestling, The Lady Squad terminaría cuando su anterior aliada Maria sería liberada de Impact Wrestling. El 21 de abril de 2017, ella desafiaría a Christina Von Eerie para ganar el GFW Women's Championship, convirtiéndola en la primera mujer en poseer el Impact Wrestling Knockouts Championship y el GFW Women's Championship. Durante Slammiversary, la GFW Women's Champion derrotaría a la Impact Knockouts Champion Rosemary para unificar los títulos, entrando en su segundo reinado como la nueva Unified GFW Knockouts Champion. Durante Destination X, Sienna retendría el GFW Knockouts champion en contra de Gail Kim luego de una inferferencía por parte de la regresante Taryn Terrell. Después de esto, durante Bound for Glory 2017 Sienna perdería el campeonato de las Knockouts ante Gail Kim, en una lucha que también involucraría a Allie. El 22 de marzo episodio de Impact Wrestling, Sienna desafiaría sin éxito a Allie por el Knockouts Championship. En noviembre de 2017, Kay haría una aparición para Pro Wrestling Live en el Black Country, Inglaterra en un esfuerzo victorioso en contra de Sensational Cindi. En julio de 2018, el perfil de Sienna en la página del roster de Impact Wrestling sería movido a la sesión alumni, confirmando su salida. 'WWE (2018)' Se había anunciado el 3 de agosto de 2018, que Kay competiría en el segundo torneo anual Mae Young Classic."Zatara, Xia Li, MJ Jenkins, Allysin Kay y Rachel Evers ingresan al Mae Young Classic" (inglés). 3 de agosto de 2018. Liberado el 3 de agosto de 2018. Ella sería derrotada en la primera ronda por su anterior rival Mia Yim. 'NWA World Women's Champion (2019–presente)' Kay estaba programada para enfrentarse ante Jazz por el NWA World Women's Championship el 27 de abril de 2019, durante el Crockett Cup. Sin embargo, Jazz dejaría vacante el campeonato debido a razones médicas y personales. Durante el Crockett Cup, Kay derrotaría a Santana Garrett para ganar el vacante NWA World Women's Championship. En lucha thumb|220px|Kay realizando un [[Ataques de lucha libre profesional#Big boot|big boot en Courtney Rush]] [[Archivo:Allysin_Kay_Cut-Throat.jpg|thumb|170px|Kay realizando el Cut-Throat en 2012]] *'Movimientos finales' **''AK47'' (Yokosuka cutter) **''Big D'' / Discus fron Detroit (Discus lariat) **''Cut-Throat'' (Saito suplex) **Guillotine choke – 2017–presente **Modified gogoplata **''Silencer'' (Running low-angle shoulder block) – 2016–presente *'Movimientos de firma' **Bicycle kick **Big boot **Fallaway slam **German suplex **Modified camel clutch **Neckbreaker **Roundhouse kick **Running body avalanche a un oponente en la esquina **Samoan drop **Small package **Straight jacket **Wheelbarrow suplex *'Con Sassy Stephie' **'Doble movimientos finales en equipo' ***Wheelbarrow double knee backbreaker / Sitout rear mat slam combinación *'Con Taylor Made' **'Doble movimientos finales en equipo' ***''The Eighth Deadly'' (Death Drop) *'Managers' **April Hunter **Allie **Maria *'Luchadores dirigidos' **KM *'Apodos' **"AK47" **"Mount Crush" *'Temas de entrada' **"I'm So Sick" de Flyleaf (Circuito independiente) **"Did It On 'Em" de Nicki Minaj (Circuito independiente) **'"The Dope Show"' de Marilyn Manson (Circuito independiente) **"All That Theme Song" de TLC interpretado por A-1 (Shimmer Women Athletes; usado como miembro de Made in Sin) **"Loose Ends" de Sick Logic (ROH) **'"Gangsta's Paradise"' de Coolio interpretado por L.V. (Circuito independiente) **"Forever in My Dreams" de Two Steps from Hell (TNA; usado como miembro de Lady Squad) **"Anvil" de Dale Oliver (TNA / Impact Wrestling) **"Crack In The Morning" de Joseph Saba (Mae Young Classic) Campeonatos y logros *'Absolute Intense Wrestling' **AIW Women's Championship (1 vez) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA World Women's Championship (1 vez, actual) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ubicada en el No. 8 de las mejores 50 luchadoras femeninas en el PWI Female 50 en 2017 *'Shine Wrestling' **Shine Championship (1 vez) **Torneo por el Shine Championship (2018) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / Impact Wrestling' **GFW Women's Championship (1 vez) **TNA/Impact Knockouts Championship (2 veces) * Women Superstars Uncensored **WSU Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Sassy Stephie Leer más */Luchas/ */Galería/ Referencias Enlaces externos *|50px Sienna - Allysin Kay en Facebook (inglés) *|50px Sienna en Twitter (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Sienna en Impact Wrestling.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Allysin Kay en Shine Wrestling.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Allysin Kay en WWE.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Allysin Kay en The Internet Wrestling Database.com (inglés) *50px Perfil de Allysin Kay / Sienna en Online World of Wrestling.com (inglés) *Perfil de Allysin Kay en Pro Wrestling Wiki (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Allysin Kay en Cagematch (alemán) *|50px Perfil de Allysin Kay en Cagematch (inglés) Categoría:Nacidos en 1987 Categoría:Debuts en 2008 Categoría:Blue Collar Wrestling Alliance Categoría:Beyond Wrestling Categoría:Absolute Intense Wrestling Categoría:Main Event Championship Wrestling Categoría:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling Categoría:Women Superstars Uncensored Categoría:Pure Wrestling Association Categoría:Championship Wrestling International Categoría:Tri-City Wrestling Categoría:Classic Championship Wrestling Categoría:Great Championship Wrestling Categoría:Firestorm Pro Wrestling Categoría:Mega Championship Wrestling Categoría:Shimmer Women Athletes Categoría:Neo Wrestling Federation Categoría:Crossfire Wrestling Categoría:National Wrestling Superstars Categoría:Squared Circle Wrestling Categoría:NCW Femmes Fatales Categoría:Shine Wrestling Categoría:Independent Women's Internet Wrestling Categoría:Remix Pro Wrestling Categoría:Border City Wrestling Categoría:Ring of Honor Categoría:Florida Underground Wrestling Categoría:National Wrestling Alliance Categoría:Vicious Outcast Wrestling Categoría:Can-Am Rising Categoría:World Woman Pro-Wrestling Diana Categoría:Sendai Girls' Pro Wrestling Categoría:REINA Categoría:WWNLive Categoría:Smash Wrestling Categoría:Bellatrix Female Warriors Categoría:Alpha-1 Wrestling Categoría:All American Wrestling Categoría:Global Force Wrestling Categoría:Combat Zone Wrestling Categoría:Girl Fight Categoría:Impact Wrestling Categoría:Queens of Combat Categoría:Extreme Wrestling Organization Categoría:Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide Categoría:Destiny World Wrestling Categoría:Collective League of Adrenaline Strength and Honor Categoría:Atomic Championship Wrestling Categoría:Pro Wrestling Revolver Categoría:Maverick Pro Wrestling Categoría:Evolve Categoría:Greektown Pro Wrestling Categoría:Southside Wrestling Entertainment Categoría:WrestlePro